fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (Super Smash Bros. Reboot)
Known as "Mr. Videogame Himself", Mario isn't just the symbol of Nintendo, but rather, he's the most known video game character in the world, and for good reasons! Mario marks his debut in Super Smash Bros. (2016 Reboot) as the very first character revealed. In most of his adventures, Mario saves the beautiful Princess Peach, kidnapped by the evil Bowser. However, in some more recent instances, Mario himself was kidnapped and had to be saved by either his brother Luigi or Princess Peach herself! Mario joins the roster as a very balanced character, like in his games. Attributes Much like in his home series, Mario is a very balanced character, with average weight, walking, dashing and falling speed. However, there are two areas where Mario excels: jumping and combing. In fact, Mario's aerial movement is often considered to be among, if not the, best in the cast. Furthermore, Mario is able to chain many attack, giving him good damage racking ability, despite his moves have low damage output. Mario also has two distinct projectiles with their own uses: Fireball is a more standard attack and has its best usage during the approaching phase while Koopa Shell is better at spacing. Mario's recovery is among the best in the entire game: due to his high double jump, he often doesn't have to use his incredible up special, Cape, which offers coverage against aerial attacks too. If he ever needs to have better horizontal recovery, his down special, Star Spin, his there. On the other hand, as stated before, Mario's overall damage output is low, needing more hits than many characters (Bowser, Wario, King Dedede, but also Corrin) to get at the same percentages and having few KO tools. His neutral game is somehow slightly poor, with only two viable options (Fireball and forward aerial). Nonetheless, Mario is considered to be among the strongest characters in the game, ranking 6th out of 30 characters in the official tier list. Standard attacks Ground attacks *Jab Combo - a punch, a punch followed by a kick. A pretty fast jab combo, leads to the most efficient jab cancel. Taken from the standard combo Mario does in Super Mario 64. *Forward tilt - a sideways hammer swing. Has horizontal, weak knockback but is quite fast. Taken from an animation in Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars. *Up tilt - a ¬¬spinning uppercut. One of Mario’s best combo tools, since it leads into itself until mid percentages. May be inspired by an animation from Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars. *Down tilt - a sliding tackle. One of few down tilts that allow the user to move a short distance forward. Launches opponents upwards, leading to possible up air strings. Taken from the sliding tackle from Super Mario 64. *Dash attack - a forward roll. Has powerful base knockback but low knockback scaling, launches opponents horizontally and has a rather high cool-down, making this one of Mario’s worst moves. Taken from Super Mario 3D World. *Forward Smash - thrusts his hand forward and creates an explosion. The sweet spot is located near the explosion, while the arm deals lower damage and knockback. Inspired by the Firebrand ability from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *Up Smash - a leaping uppercut. The strongest part of the attack is the moment when Mario hasn’t leaped yet. Deals high vertical knockback. Based on the standard jump animation from the Super Mario Bros. series. *Down Smash - a break dance kick that hits both forward and back. The front hit is stronger than the back one. The move deals very horizontal knockback. Based on the crouching attack from Super Mario 64. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - a standard kick. The moves becomes weaker the longer it stays out. It works the best as a combo breaker. *Forward aerial - a forward dropkick. Can easily act as an edge-guarding move. The moves becomes weaker the longer it stays out. *Back aerial - a backward dropkick. Much faster and stronger than forward aerial, but worse as an edge-guarding. Since it stays out for few frames, it doesn’t become weaker. *Up aerial - a flip kick. Mario’s best combo tool when airborne. Its low landing lag makes the move excellent even when trying to start a ground-to-air combo. *Down aerial - a downward drill kick. Can meteor Smash, making the move one of the best tools in Mario’s arsenal. Unsafe due to its high landing lag. Grab and throws *Grab - grabs the opponent with both hands. *Pummel - head butts the opponent. A fast while not so strong pummel. *Forward throw - spins once, then tosses the opponent forward at a short distance. Can set edge-guards, but not suited for KOs. *Back throw - spins three times, then tosses the opponent back. Can attack opponents even when slamming them using the grabbed one. Very good KO throw. *Up throw - tosses the opponent upwards. Mario’s most forgettable throw, since its only utility is a limited chain-grab ability against fast-fallers at low percentages. *Down throw - ground pounds on the victim, tossing them upwards. Can easily lead into up tilt strings or even into up aerial strings. Mario’s best combo throw. Inspired by the Ground Pound technique. Special moves Animations *'Fighting stance': taken from Super Mario 3D World. *'On-screen appearance': jumps out of a Warp Pipe and shouts, "Let's-a-go!" *'Up taunt': Mario's small dance seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *'Side taunt': takes his cap off and spins. Similar to a winning animation seen in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *'Down taunt': jumps, outstretching his hands and his legs. *'Winning animation 1': spins low to the ground, then stops and performs a "V" sign with his hand. Taken from Super Mario 64. *'Winning animation 2': backflips and says, "Oh yeah, Mario time!". Taken from Penguin Mario's winning animation in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *'Winning animation 3': Runs in circle, then stops, spins and jumps with a fist lifted, saying, "Yahoo!". Taken from the animation Mario does when completing a castle level in Super Mario 3D World. *'Losing animation': Mario simply claps. *'Idle 1': adjusts his cap. *'Idle 2': mends his gloves. *'Idle 3': touches his moustache. *'Walking animation': taken from Super Mario 3D World. *'Dashing animation': taken from the fast-dashing animation seen in Super Mario 3D World. *'First jump': Mario's standard jump animation. *'Double jump': Raccoon Mario's flying animation in New Super Mario Bros. 2, albeit with his body more straight up. Alternative costumes *'Default': Mario's default colors: red shirt and hat and blue overalls. *'White': Fire Mario's colors: white shirt and cap and red overalls. *'Light blue': Ice Mario's colors: light blue shirt and cap and red overalls. *'Yellow': Wario's colors: yellow shirt and cap and purple overalls. *'Green': Luigi's colors: green shirt and cap and purplish overalls. Luigi used purplish overalls in Super Mario World. *'Orange': Fire Mario's colors in Super Mario Bros. 3: orange overalls, shirt and cap and orange-ish skin. *'Flag': Mario's attire in NES Open Tournament Golf: blue, star-spangled shirt and red, white-striped, overalls and hat. Category:Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages